


Love Me

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Manga & Anime, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Reader is in love with Judar but knows he doesn't love them back. Or does he?
Relationships: Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Love Me

Sitting up you glanced over at the sleeping male next to you. He actually looked innocent when he slept. Quietly you got out of bed careful not to wake him. You winced; sore from last night's activities.

Grabbing your dressing gown from the ground, you slipped it over your shoulders tying the sash around your waist. As you spared one last look at the sleeping male, a wave of frustration washed over you.

_How long could you keep doing this? It was clear he didn't love you. But he kept pulling you back in._

A sob tore from your throat, tears burning the corner of your eyelids. Stifling your sobs you left the room not realizing a pair of red eyes were watching you.

Judar watched in digust as some stupid-ugly idiot-bastard(many other insults flew through his mind) flirted with you. And you were clearing enjoying yourself by the smile on your face. He tried to ignore the jealousy he was feeling. He tried telling himself he didn't care about you. As the man brushed a stray piece of hair out of your face Judar had about enough.

You yelped in surprise as someone wrapped their arm around your middle, pulling you close so their back brushed against your chest. You immediately knew who it was.

"Y/N i've been looking you," Judar murmured into your ear. "You can go now," He says to the man glaring darkly at him. Taking the hint not to mess with the dark haired magi the man scurried off.

You angrily pull away from Judar, glaring as you looked at him, "Why did you do that?" You snapped at him.

"Why were you flirting with that stupid bastard!" Judar snapped back at you. You were his and he wasn't about to let anyone else have you.

"Why do you care? We're not together...you'll never lo-" You trailed off feeling tears roll down your cheeks.

Judar froze seeing you cry made him feel... _guilty_. He had done worse and it didn't bother him. But seeing you cry because of him stirred an unfamiliar feeling in him.

Feeling his hand on your cheeks brushing away your tears you were surprised at the kind gesture. "Stop it, I can't stand seeing you cry." He says.

Judar embraces you pressing a kiss to your temple, "You have no idea what you do to me." He muttered into your ear.

You wrap your arms around him burying your face into his chest. A wide smile broke out on your face. He didn't say he loved you but this was good enough.


End file.
